The bucket of blood
by Ragana
Summary: Coming back from a very exciting hunt, the two brother’s get rid of a little tension. Beta'd by Tracie. A small slashy piece I've written recently.


The Bucket of Blood

Sam coiled his lips and his boyish features were a wacky combination of mystification, pain and enthrallment. It's that one look that always gets Dean. Well, not always but on nights like this for sure. As if the younger brother is suddenly a kid again and confronted with demons and evil spirits for the very first time.

Dean admired this ability to see evil like that for he, himself had lost his fascination for the supernatural a long time ago. However, not on that night. His eyes were sparkling just as thrilled as those of his younger brother. In fact, Dean was even grinning madly whilst he nursed his brother's minor injuries. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked concerned but was still smiling like a madman.

"I can barely feel it," Sam answered truthfully because the adrenaline had made his body resistant to any current physical pain. He was sure he would feel it in the morning but not now, and not after what just happened.

"Dude," Dean suddenly elated, "I _still_ can't believe it. I mean…this was just…"

"Just awesome!"

"As strange as it sounds, yeah, it was pretty remarkable."

Considering the various cuts and bruises, it sounded odd to say this but Dean felt highly uplifted. He briefly checked the small band-aid on his brother's arm, nodded and then shook his head again. When he found Sam's view, he felt that familiar warmth in his stomach and let out a gasp. He knew where this would be going and he enjoyed that his younger brother seemed completely oblivious to his arousal.

"Big Steve Long! How many times have we heard that story," Sammy muttered in disbelief and absently brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

"Yeah, Big Steve who would have thought? But this is what happens when you lynch a guy and don't take care of the bones."

Sometimes Dean sounded like a wise-ass in Sam's head but not that night. The younger Winchester nodded intensely and agreed. He kept to himself, however, how cool this job had turned out to be. Mostly because he feared to come off even weirder than he already was. However it seemed as if Dean was just as fascinated by all of this.

Big Steve Long was a western lawman who used his status to commit more than _just_ a _few_ murders. Among other crimes, because he wasn't a nice fellow back in the old west. It had been already awesome enough to investigate in this town but to truly figure out that the evil Spirit, responsible for four dead people in the last month, was in fact said Big Steve Long.

To understand the brother's fascination for this particular story one would have to dig deeper in the past. Years ago, long before Dean struggled with puberty and before Sam wanted to rather not be around his family, stories of that time period had been the ones most cherished in the Winchester family.

"I still don't understand why, though," Sam pointed out carefully and accepted the Whisky bottle his brother handed to him.

"Well, it's October 28th. He was lynched that day wasn't he?"

"Yes but in 1868," Sam said and tried to stop grinning, "So, why not earlier?"

"Does that matter?"

Sam shrugged because he didn't know. All he did know was that his ears were still ringing from the gunshots. Actually one's and it would have been incredibly inconvenient if one would have hit because they wouldn't have been able to explain how an 1868 .44 bullet ended up stuck in their flesh. Luckily it didn't. They had survived, escaped, salted and burned the bones. It was over.

However it had been so pungent and involved so much around those boyish dreams, that both brothers felt almost sad about it. The silence of the motel room felt just a bit shallow and not as solitary as it used to. An hour ago they had been running and hiding from an evil spirit, who just so happened to be a famous Western gunmen. They had enjoyed playing cowboys. It had been loud, rough and slightly bloody but they had survived.

"I wish Dad could have been there," Sam suddenly said instead of answering. This wasn't something he could prevent. Unlike his brother, who consistently missed their father, for Sam these moments of feeling the loss happened randomly. It just hit him right then and there and he earned a disapproving glare. 

Nonetheless, Dean still smiled softly because he understood why Sam was saying it now. This wasn't because they could have needed Winchester Senior's hunting expertise but they both knew that their dad would have loved this just as much.

"Must be how chicks feel should they meet Alice in Wonderland," Dean said and had Sammy laughing.

"You are really comparing Alice in Wonderland with Big Steve Long? You know that he _killed_ a bunch of people?"

"I know," the older brother instantly replied because he wanted to avoid feeling stupid. Sam had the talent of making him feel that way once in a while and therefore he shrugged and added, "But you know. It's a girl's tale."

"It's a fairy tale, Dean. I doubt you'd find Alice's spirit running around, shooting real bullets."

"Who knows, maybe she was real and they just made it into a story. Wouldn't be the first time."

Whilst Sam shook his head and took another sip from the bottle, Dean felt that fervor again and it had him approaching his little brother. He walked to the bed and stood right in front of him, looking down, "We've seen some shitty things that were supposed to be _only_ a story."

"Alice is a real character, though. It is said she was the muse of the author and there are quite some references that he desired the girl."

Sometimes Dean wished that his little brother would not provide him with such needless information like that and he sighed, "Oh, man you're not going to tell me some subtle child abusing story, right?"

"It's common knowledge that Lewis Carroll…"

"Who?"

"The guy who wrote Alice in Wonderland."

"I thought that was a chick or the Grimm brothers," Dean carelessly murmured and then fell onto the bed next to his brother asking for a quarter.

"Well, it wasn't. It was a guy and…"

"Shhh!" Dean hushed with his index finger over his lips and winked, "I don't care. It was a stupid story anyway. And that Alice girl was seriously messed up."

It had Sam laughing softly and he leaned back as well. Shoulder to shoulder with his big brother he looked at the ceiling whilst he said, "You think that Alice was messed up?"

"Dude, she sees a glass of water that says 'drink-me' and does it. I mean what are you suggesting to the kids with this creepy story? Yeah, go ahead drink and eat whatever there is because you might get sucked into wonderland? It's a stupid story."

"And how does it compare to Old Western legends and gun fighting spirits again?"

"I need a beer," Dean announced and as he stood up he shrugged, "I don't know. I thought boys were into cowboy legends and girls into fairy tales. You know, princess and all that crap."

As he walked back to the bed he stopped at the side and looked down at his brother. His eyes gazing along the lean body and he licked his lips, "But then, it's not really important."

With the dismissing of the subject, Dean bestowed his brother with a wild grin and then wordlessly removed his shirt. He threw it carelessly away and Sam couldn't help being almost hypnotized by his bare chested and mildly drunken brother. A powerfully lively shiver had him trembling and he felt more than aroused by the sight. Dean still smiled as he pulled his shoulders back. His chest jutted out and revealed the well-defined torso and his muscles.

The room temperature was average but Sam could spot some sweat drops trailing from Dean's armpit. They had been fighting, they had been out haunting and their bodies were still recovering. The view had Sam swallowing hard and he licked his lips. He sat up and watched Dean unhurriedly and almost playfully opening his jeans. The further he went the more tension built up in Sam's groin and he knew that they would no longer discuss the similarities between an outlaw and Alice in Wonderland.

Sam felt his cock lurch in his underpants and his heart kept thumping heavily. The spectacle was so exhilarating that he forgot to breathe for a second. Almost absently he reached out and brushed over Dean's chest and tugged his right nipple. His eyes were fixated on the swelling receptive spot and he felt his mouth getting dry.

Dean opened his lips but soundlessly started rubbing his crotch as if to tease his little brother some more. By that time, Sammy started to feel restrained, for his own cock was already producing profuse amounts of pre-cum. His body heated up and he felt his blood boiling in his veins as he reached out to undo Dean's flies.

Then he tugged the jeans and boxers down to his knees and was promptly faced with Dean's roughly 9.5 inch long cock. It looked imposingly stiff and Sam felt a shiver trailing down his spine as he lifted his eyes to give his brother a drooling smile.

Whenever they come to this intimate point, Sammy loses a lot of his personality. As if the sight of his brother's erection was ripping him of it and he always starts behaving uncanny. It was why he smiled like that and why he couldn't think of anything else than feeling this picturesque hard-on inside his mouth.

He reached out and pulled the beautiful cock out of Dean's grasp to take it into his mouth. His tongue flicked out and licked at the ridge, teased him and pushed against the head. As if woken up from a dream it started to vibrantly pulsate, engorged with passion. At first Sammy only teased him and tried to act seductively until insatiability took over and he plunged his mouth downward until he almost gagged. His heart jumped when he heard his older brother groaning out extensively.

Feeling Sam's hungry, eager tongue working around his erection had him in ecstasy and he felt his knees weaken. The younger sibling skillfully used his hands as well and played around Dean's ridden up nuts. He earned another sound of appreciation. This told him that the older man liked what he was doing. Dean didn't talk during this. They both _never_ really talked during such intimacy. Only a name was whispered or panted every now and then.

Sam felt a hand on the back of his head and didn't resist against the mild pressure but only increased his effort behind his actions. As he deepthroated his elder brother until he, he didn't think about anything other than this. Not his father, not Jessica and he didn't think about any kind of demonic destinies either. There weren't many things that could do this to him. Dean's cock certainly had that ability. The foreskin was completely retracted and melted into the shaft, presenting almost like on a pedestal, the perfectly formed peak. His tongue adulating the shaft and he sucked on it like on a Popsicle. He felt a salty taste and soaked up the pre-cum as if it was a reward. 

Dean's hand was still placed on his little brother's head and guided him in the rhythm he desired. Sam still tried to be seductive and impishly, almost as if this was truly a love affair, and traced the lower side of the shaft with his tongue up to the head. It had the older man on the verge of pure joy and he grabbed the sides of Sam's head and shoved his cock into his mouth. It was a rough move but the younger Winchester enjoyed every single second of it.

In fact, he was so into this that he looked almost disappointed when Dean pulled away from him and crouched down. Why this always made him act like a child he couldn't explain but he nevertheless smiled gently when Dean brushed a strand of hair from his face. He looked at him for a while, almost too long, before Sammy rushed up and undressed himself in record time.

As always he was waiting for the lead and watched in bizarre fascination as his brother spat in his hand a few times and then pushed him onto the bed. His eyes fluttered close and he let out a moan when Dean spread his legs. Sam felt a jolt of pleasure when he felt his brother's tongue flicking over his asshole. He let out ferocious sounds, the longer Dean indulged in this rimming of his ass and flinched the deeper his tongue pushed inside him.

It could have lasted eternally but Sam didn't protest when Dean lifted his head slightly and took his swollen cock into his mouth. Unlike the younger brother, Dean was more of a rough sucker but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He didn't do teasing because that wasn't his style. He liked the taste of the approximately seven inch uncut cock inside his mouth and he enjoyed the astonishingly arousing taste of the rimming. But this wasn't his main goal.

He granted his little brother another couple of minutes of pure pleasure before moving up to lock his lips with Sam's. They kissed passionately and Dean let his hand wander between Sam's legs to aim for his entrance. Sweat and salvia had lubed it up enough for him to push a finger slowly inside and the second he started to gently massage the prostate, the younger man edged beneath him.

"Dean," he gasped out in between kisses. Just the name of his older brother as a sort of a sign that he wouldn't last much longer.

The older brother reacted accordingly and moved up. His hands reached for Sammy's inner thighs and pushed them further apart. The old motel bed, which surely had seen a lot of this sort of behavior in its existence, rattled as they shifted into position. In a flawlessly stimulating method, Dean used his hand to bring his hard-on closer to Sammy's entrance. 

"Hmpf," Sam winded out when he felt his brother's large swollen cock head banging against his ass.

Dean didn't need much time to find the target and arched his hips to press against the wanting gap. The younger brother pushed up his hips and stretched to accept the intrusion. A heavy moan escaped his heavy trembling lips when he felt the head slowly entering him. He bit his lips against the painful sensation and exhaled as the apex slipped past his sphincter.

Sam wrapped his long, slender arms around the brawny shoulders and his fingernails tugged into the skin as the older brother gradually started to push further into him. Sam felt this strange sensation while Dean patiently waited for his cock to adjust to the tight confinement before slowly burying himself deeper inside his brother's ass. The second it touched Sam's prostate, the younger man let out an untamed, almost animalistic howl and his own erection shuddered in pleasure.

Sam could never explain why, mostly in those moments, he always felt deep-rooted, completely unfitting memories were about to overwhelm him. His mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts about their lives in general, the so familiar scent of his brother and the want he felt raging inside of him. He scratched Dean's skin when the older man withdrew his erection slowly until only the head remained.

It was a moment Dean used to find his brother's gaze. He looked him deep into the eyes before, much to the younger man's surprise, who expected a slower approach, thrust in fast and hard. Even though Sam lets out a gasp over the sudden roughly force, he didn't resist but rocked with it and started panting vigorously. His eyes were fixed on Dean's face as the pace quickened.

Although Sam started fearing he wouldn't last for long, Dean seemed far from finish and once all resistance against his penetration was fully gone, he jerked his hips forward to sincerely, passionately and robustly fuck his little brother. Several times he shifted positions. He was completely in charge now and directed Sam's body to his liking. He always found a way back into the younger man's ass, using different angles and new positions.

Due to the heavy penetration Sam's head went blank and he couldn't really focus on anything aside the thick pounding meat inside of him. Both brothers were gasping, panting in pure ecstasy. Sweat rinsed profusely along their skin and they tasted each other's salty salvia when they locked lips over and over again.

The thrusts came much more vividly now and Sam felt the cock inside him swelling. He felt himself pushed further and further to the edge. His own erection danced wildly above his belly and pre-cum leaked into his belly button. Overwhelmed with a feverishly exhilaration the younger man tightened his grip around Dean's shoulders because he was getting dangerously close to his climax. However he didn't want to come before Dean. It was something that he had realized for himself a long time ago.

His brother needed to come first and for some reason this was so vital that he forced his mind to focus on other images. He let out a groan and croaked, "Dean…I" but his words died due his heavy aspiration. Nonetheless, the older brother had a feeling for this and he pushed in harder. His jerks came short and hard now and it filled his head with so much hunger and excitement that he literally saw a few stars flashing when he closed his eyes for a second, only to open them almost immediately because he wanted to look into Sam's face. 

It was the only time, moments like this, when Dean Winchester couldn't help but being struck by how adorably beautiful his baby-brother truly was. It touched him at the core of his heart to watch Sam's completely flushed face and those half open lips. His eyes gazed over his brother's cock and then Dean started to feel it rising.

Starting as a tingling sensation, the warmth grew wider and he started groaning uncontrollably. His nostrils widened with the straining process of fucking a guy and his heartbeat reached a dangerous level, just barely below a heart attack. His body convulsed and tensed when he felt his balls swelling and the thrusts became roughly and somewhat selfishly.

Dean felt his climax and at the same time he noticed that Sam was trembling profoundly with his own orgasm. It increased his own pleasure to feel his little brother's spun splashing out against his stomach, whilst he released himself with a groan inside of Sam's ass.

"Sam," Dean whispered breathlessly when he broke down and rested his head on Sam's bare chest.

He didn't receive a reply only an exhausted yet satisfied gulp from his younger brother who was still too affected to verbally provide a statement. Dean smiled inwardly and then pushed up to roll to the side. They waited until the excitement dimmed down and it was Sam who turned around and said, "Feelin' alright cowboy?"

For that he earned a disapproving glance. However it wasn't meant like that and they both knew it. They never fight after sex and they never misunderstand each other afterwards either. Although it didn't happen that often whenever it did they felt content to be with each other. Neither of them felt the need to flee the room. Though, they didn't _cuddle_ either.

Instead Dean was the first to move up and he aimed for the bathroom with the words, "I'm feeling terrific, Alice."

Sometimes when Dean leaves like that, Sammy wonders, and he wondered that night too what this meant. The heat of the moment, was how the older Winchester had called it once. Primal instinct, was more a term Sam would use. However he wasn't sure what it meant. A part of him, especially after being fucked till he climaxed by Dean, wanted this to never end.

Despite how often he complained about what they have to do. About this dreadful duty they had inherited by gruesome circumstances, Sam felt happy in those moments.

When Dean came back the younger brother used the bathroom to clean himself from uncomfortable traces and then slid under his blanket. His brother was on the verge of drifting into sleep and murmured, "Hey, Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. 'Hope you know that," Dean whispered and then turned over.

"I love you, too," Sam replied unsure of how he meant it. 


End file.
